


The Dance

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: #467, Humor, M/M, Prompt-Dance, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to ask Jim an important question about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

The Dance  
by Patt

Challenge # 467-Dance

Word Count:550  
Warnings: Naked dancing.  
Genre: Slash  
Summary: Blair wants to ask Jim an important question about his past.  
Notes: Pure silliness. 

 

"I have a question for you," Blair asked.

"There is little you don't know about me, Chief. We've been together for a long while."

"That doesn't mean I don't have a question for you now and then. I was wondering about your time with the Chopec," Blair continued. 

"You can ask me anything about my time in Peru. You know we have no secrets," Jim replied. 

"I was watching a special on the learning channel and it showed a tribe doing tribal dances and I wondered if while you were there, you had to dress like them and do tribal dances," Blair said. 

"Yeah, of course I did," Jim answered. 

"Really? I can't picture that at all."

"Why would you want to picture it?" Jim wondered. 

"You know how curious I am. I wondered what you would look like while dancing wearing next to nothing," Blair said. 

"You can wonder all you want, Blair, I'm not putting anything skimpy on and doing a tribal dance for you. Some things are private. That's one of them for me," Jim said. 

"I can't help it, ever since I saw that special on that channel, I think of little else. It's in my nature to wonder what you looked like while dancing."

After a slight pause, Jim said, "Blair, because I love you, I'll do a tribal dance for you upstairs in the bedroom. You're in for a treat."

"Oh goody," Blair said, as he rushed up the stairs. 

Jim locked all of the doors and shut the lights out and followed Blair up the stairs. Once there he almost laughed because Blair was sitting on the end of the bed, waiting to see the dance. 

Jim looked over at Blair and said, "Do we have any tribal music?" 

"You're joking, right? Of course I have tribal music. Let me run and get a disc," Blair said as he flew down the stairs and got one of his CDs. 

Jim started getting undressed and said to Blair when he returned, "I'm not going to be the only one naked. Get your clothes off and we'll dance together."

Blair couldn't get his clothes off quick enough. He was naked in no time at all and so was Jim. Blair started the music and Jim said, "Come over here and dance with me. Do what I do."

Jim did some bouncing around and Blair did too, smiling the entire time. Blair was so thrilled to share in this part of Jim's life. Blair suddenly remembered that this bouncing around didn't really seem to have any repeat moves. He stopped what he was doing and asked, "You didn't dance with the Chopec did you?"

"No... I just wanted to see you bouncing around naked," Jim said, throwing his head back, laughing very hard. 

"Oh ha ha. I was really excited about this," Blair said, sounding very disappointed. 

"You have a naked lover in front of you that is bouncing around for you, this doesn't excite you?" Jim asked. 

Blair thought for a moment, smiled and said, "Come on, show me some more of your dance moves."

Jim did just that and kept another one of his secrets safe from Blair. 

The end


End file.
